1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydraulic devices capable of transducing and amplifying an input signal to provide a stronger output signal or force.
More specifically this device is especially compatible for use on a tractor or other similar vehicle as a clutch operating cylinder, a brake operating cylinder or an implement operating cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present state of the art clutch operating devices in use on contemporary tractors and other vehicles may be one of several types. Two of the more common are mechanical linkages and hydraulic slave cylinder types.
A mechanical linkage may be of a solid non-flexible type of may be cable operated. The solid mechanical linkage is most usual on tractors as the vehicle operator and the operating pedal is situated over the clutch bell housing.
In a clutch slave cylinder system the slave cylinder is supplied with a source of fluid pressure, either from a master cylinder, a hydraulic accumulator, or a hydraulic fluid pump, that urges the piston to be displaced through a bore. An output rod pushed by the slave cylinder piston effects the displacement of a linkage. Clutch operation with either system causes a pressure plate to be released from engagement with a clutch plate thus effectively separating the direct couple between the vehicle engine and the vehicle transmission. This allows easier gear shifting in the transmission.
Difficulties in these types of clutch actuation have recently developed as the size of the clutches in tractors increase to keep pace with the increase in engine horsepower outputs. As the engine output increases stronger and stronger clutch biasing springs are needed to insure positive clutch engagement between the transmission and the flywheel. Frequent clutch engagement with either the slave cylinder type or the purely mechanical clutch linkage, results in operator fatigue due to the input effort necessary to overcome the strong clutch springs. Also a problem with the slave cylinder type clutch disengagement apparatus is that it is difficult to get feedback from the system. Thus the operator is not aware of the degree of clutch engagement resulting from his depression of the clutch pedal.
The hydraulic amplifying fluid motor of this disclosure overcomes the above complaints concerning prior art devices by providing amplified force output while also providing full feed back to the operator.